1. Field
The present invention relates to information displays in automotive vehicles.
2. Background Art
Due to global warming and the concern for how human activity contributes to higher carbon dioxide (CO2) concentration in the atmosphere exacerbating global warming, some drivers are interested in determining their personal impact on CO2 entering the atmosphere. Combustion of carbon-based fuels in coal-fired power plants, airplanes, automotive vehicles, etc. produces CO2 which in the aggregate, at present, overbalances the ability of plant life to react CO2 into oxygen (O2). Environmentally-minded people are interested in obtaining a measure of how much CO2 they are responsible for in all aspects of their life including driving a vehicle powered by carbon-based fuels. Some individuals purchase carbon offsets when they book an airline journey. The airline provides an estimate of the prorated mass of CO2 per passenger exhausted by the plane for the anticipated journey. The individual can pay a surcharge for a CO2 offset (commonly called carbon offset) in an amount equal to the amount of CO2 added to the atmosphere due to their flight. The surcharge is used to finance an activity which reduces CO2, such as providing a biomass-powered generator or wind-powered generator to replace a diesel-fueled generator in a remote village.
Environmentally-conscious individuals wishing to purchase carbon offsets in the amount of their automotive CO2 emissions would like to determine the amount of CO2 that their automobile is emitting.